Respiratory disease is a medical term that encompasses pathological conditions affecting the organs and tissues that make gas exchange possible in higher organisms, and includes conditions of the upper respiratory tract, trachea, bronchi, bronchioles, alveoli, pleura and pleural cavity, and the nerves and muscles of breathing. Respiratory diseases range from mild and self-limiting, such as the common cold, to life-threatening entities like bacterial pneumonia, pulmonary embolism, acute asthma and lung cancer. Respiratory disease is a common and significant cause of illness and death around the world. In the US, approximately 1 billion “common colds” occur each year. Respiratory conditions are among the most frequent reasons for hospital stays among children.
The human metapneumovirus (hMPV) is a negative-sense, single-stranded RNA virus of the genus Pneumovirinae and of the family Paramyxoviridae and is closely related to the avian metapneumovirus (AMPV) subgroup C. It was isolated for the first time in 2001 in the Netherlands by using the RAP-PCR (RNA arbitrarily primed PCR) technique for identification of unknown viruses growing in cultured cells. hPMV is second only to RSV as an important cause of viral lower respiratory tract illness (LRI) in young children. The seasonal epidemiology of hMPV appears to be similar to that of RSV, but the incidence of infection and illness appears to be substantially lower.
Parainfluenza virus type 3 (PIV3), like hMPV, is also a negative-sense, single-stranded sense RNA virus of the genus Pneumovirinae and of the family Paramyxoviridae and is a major cause of ubiquitous acute respiratory infections of infancy and early childhood. Its incidence peaks around 4-12 months of age, and the virus is responsible for 3-10% of hospitalizations, mainly for bronchiolitis and pneumonia. PIV3 can be fatal, and in some instances is associated with neurologic diseases, such as febrile seizures. It can also result in airway remodeling, a significant cause of morbidity. In developing regions of the world, infants and young children are at the highest risk of mortality, either from primary PIV3 viral infection or a secondary consequences, such as bacterial infections. Human parainfluenza viruses (hPIV) types 1, 2 and 3 (hPIV1, hPIV2 and hPIV3, respectively), also like hMPV, are second only to RSV as important causes of viral LRI in young children.
RSV, too, is a negative-sense, single-stranded RNA virus of the genus Pneumovirinae and of the family Paramyxoviridae. Symptoms in adults typically resemble a sinus infection or the common cold, although the infection may be asymptomatic. In older adults (e.g., >60 years), RSV infection may progress to bronchiolitis or pneumonia. Symptoms in children are often more severe, including bronchiolitis and pneumonia. It is estimated that in the United States, most children are infected with RSV by the age of three. The RSV virion consists of an internal nucleocapsid comprised of the viral RNA bound to nucleoprotein (N), phosphoprotein (P), and large polymerase protein (L). The nucleocapsid is surrounded by matrix protein (M) and is encapsulated by a lipid bilayer into which the viral fusion (F) and attachment (G) proteins as well as the small hydrophobic protein (SH) are incorporated. The viral genome also encodes two nonstructural proteins (NS1 and NS2), which inhibit type I interferon activity as well as the M-2 protein.
The continuing health problems associated with hMPV, PIV3 and RSV are of concern internationally, reinforcing the importance of developing effective and safe vaccine candidates against these virus.
Despite decades of research, no vaccines currently exist (Sato and Wright, Pediatr. Infect. Dis. J. 2008; 27 (10 Suppl):S123-5). Recombinant technology, however, has been used to target the formation of vaccines for hPIV-1, 2 and 3 serotypes, for example, and has taken the form of several live-attenuated intranasal vaccines. Two vaccines in particular were found to be immunogenic and well tolerated against hPIV-3 in phase I trials. hPIV1 and hPIV2 vaccine candidates remain less advanced (Durbin and Karron, Clinical infectious diseases: an official publication of the Infectious Diseases Society of America 2003; 37(12):1668-77).
Measles virus (MeV), like hMPV, PIV3 and RSV, is a negative-sense, single-stranded RNA virus that is the cause of measles, an infection of the respiratory system. MeV is of the genus Morbillivirus within the family Paramyxoviridae. Humans are the natural hosts of the virus; no animal reservoirs are known to exist. Symptoms of measles include fever, cough, runny nose, red eyes and a generalized, maculopapular, erythematous rash. The virus is highly contagious and is spread by coughing
In additional to hMPV, PIV, RSV and MeV, betacoronaviruses are known to cause respiratory illnesses. Betacoronaviruses (BetaCoVs) are one of four genera of coronaviruses of the subfamily Coronavirinae in the family Coronaviridae, of the order Nidovirales. They are enveloped, positive-sense, single-stranded RNA viruses of zoonotic origin. The coronavirus genera are each composed of varying viral lineages, with the betacoronavirus genus containing four such lineages. The BetaCoVs of the greatest clinical importance concerning humans are OC43 and HKU1 of the A lineage, SARS-CoV of the B lineage, and MERS-CoV of the C lineage. MERS-CoV is the first betacoronavirus belonging to lineage C that is known to infect humans.
The Middle East respiratory syndrome coronavirus (MERS-CoV), or EMC/2012 (HCoV-EMC/2012), initially referred to as novel coronavirus 2012 or simply novel coronavirus, was first reported in 2012 after genome sequencing of a virus isolated from sputum samples from a person who fell ill during a 2012 outbreak of a new flu. As of July 2015, MERS-CoV cases have been reported in over 21 countries. The outbreaks of MERS-CoV have raised serious concerns world-wide, reinforcing the importance of developing effective and safe vaccine candidates against MERS-CoV.
Severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) emerged in China in 2002 and spread to other countries before brought under control. Because of a concern for reemergence or a deliberate release of the SARS coronavirus, vaccine development was initiated.
Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) vaccination is one technique used to stimulate humoral and cellular immune responses to foreign antigens, such as hMPV antigens and/or PIV antigens and/or RSV antigens. The direct injection of genetically engineered DNA (e.g., naked plasmid DNA) into a living host results in a small number of its cells directly producing an antigen, resulting in a protective immunological response. With this technique, however, comes potential problems, including the possibility of insertional mutagenesis, which could lead to the activation of oncogenes or the inhibition of tumor suppressor genes.